


Living well is the best revenge

by fangirlingacrosstheuniverse



Category: Love Simon (2018)
Genre: Bram is supportive, Coda, Fluff, M/M, MY BABIES, Martin is the worst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingacrosstheuniverse/pseuds/fangirlingacrosstheuniverse
Summary: After the events of Love Simon, Bram asks Simon about Martin Addison. He doesn't like what he finds out. In which Martin continues to be the worst, Simon is sad, and Bram just wants Simon to be happy.





	Living well is the best revenge

"Oh hey it's that one kid... what's his name? Martin Addison. Aren't you friends with him?" 

Simon blinks rapidly, gaze fixed on the ground. A flush slowly creeps its way up his neck.

"Oh, you know... not really. We just... hang out sometimes."

Bram looks at his boyfriend dubiously- Simon really is a terrible liar. It's one of the cutest things about him, actually. Though really, everything Simon does is cute. The way he talks, the way he writes, the way his smile lights up the room. His ridiculous obsession with Oreos. Bram still finds himself getting flustered, sometimes. He's had a bit of a crush on Simon for years, and finding out Simon was Jacques...

Damnit.

Bram never even stood a chance.

Now he pokes his boyfriend (Simon Spier!! Is dating him!!) 

Even a month later he has trouble believing it. He still finds himself smiling constantly, even when Garrett elbows him and tells him to 'stop mooning over your boyfriend for two minutes, I swear to god Greenfeld'. Of course, the word boyfriend just makes him smile more.

"What's up?" He asks, leaning closer and putting a hand on Simon's cheek, marvelling at the smoothness of his skin. Marvelling at the fact that he's allowed to do this.

"Simon? What's up?" Simon's being uncharacteristically quiet, and and Bram is getting the distinct feeling he's not going to like the answer. "Simon. You know you can tell me anything, right?" 

Simon sighs. Bram starts to feel legitimately worried; this level of reticence is highly unusual for Simon.

"You know the person who posted that thing on the tumblr? Outing me? That... was Martin." Bram blinks. 

That's...unexpected. Martin has always struck him as pretty much harmless- sort of like an occasionally irritating marshmallow. His main problem is that he tries too hard to be funny and impress people.

"Martin Addison? He was the one that did that?" 

Simon smiles shakily; Bram knows that he hates any mention of that horrible post. Bram does too, but what he hates even more is the idea that anyone, especially Martin fucking Addison of all people, could have purposefully hurt his Simon.

Simon ducks his head again, and Bram's heart sinks. There's clearly more to the story, and the fact that Simon is trying to hide it doesn't bode well. "Simon. What aren't you telling me?" His voice hardens; he hates to see Simon hurting, but he can't just let this go. He needs to know what's going on here. Simon looks utterly miserable, but he continues talking

"Martin... logged onto my email. Back when we were still... you know. I had been used it on the school computers, and I was way too careless and forgot to log out, and- and he logged in and took screenshots of our conversation and said he'd out us if I didn't help him get with Abby. And... I didn't really care about myself, there was no real reason I was trying to keep it secret, but you... weren't ready to come out, and I couldn't let him do that to you."

Bram feels his heart breaking. The fact that Simon hadn't even known who he was, but had let himself be blackmailed for his sake... shit. 

He is the worst boyfriend ever. 

"Come here," he says, pulling Simon into his arms. Simon rests his head on Bram's shoulder, and Bram can feel him shaking. Carefully, he pats his back, rocking them both back and forth slightly. "Hey, it's okay Simon. We're fine now. And Martin is a useless prick." Simon sniffles slightly, and Bram feels his heart break even more. Simon is normally so vibrant and effusive that when he's sad it feels like the world's inverted itself; something's inherently wrong in the universe. 

"Martin's not a bad kid. He's had some issues, but he did apologise... eventually."

Bram tenses up. Of course Simon would defend that... blackmailer. Simon is so like that. Bram... is a bit less forgiving of people hurting people he loves.

"That kid used me to out you, Simon. That's not okay. It was wrong of him to do that to you." He needs Simon to know that, to understand that he didn't do anything wrong. 

He feels Simon hunch in on himself slightly, and feels terrible. But he feels even worse at the thought of Martin Fucking Addison using him to hurt Simon; that just isn't something he can let go of, no matter how much Simon seems to want him to. Suddenly he realises something else, though, and his heart sinks further.

"Shit. I'm so sorry, I abandoned you too. I realised you were Jacques when you were outed. I wasn't there for you. I should have helped-" 

"Bram, no." Simon cuts him off. "Bram it's. It's okay, I get it. I couldn't have pressured you to come out, not like..." He trails off, looking uncomfortable, but Bram's heard enough to figure out where that sentence is going. 

"Not like what happened to you." 

Simon looks a little queasy at Bram's bluntness, but he doesn't disagree. 

"I just... don't see why we need to think about it. I yelled at Martin and he apologised. We're good now, I just don't really want to be friends with him. Can we not talk about it?"

Bram doesn't like it, but he nods. 

He can do what Simon asks, for now. For now he's willing to just be a source of comfort, and he doesn't want to stress Simon out more. He never wants Simon to be stressed or upset ever again. Not if he has anything to do about it. He won't bring it up again with Simon yet, but he's not letting go of this one. Maybe it's time to talk to some of Simon's friends, see if they can help.

Martin can't just get away with doing that to Simon. He hugs Simon, promising to himself that he'll do something about this. 

And if, whenever he can throughout the day, he holds Simon a little closer than strictly necessary- well. 

Simon certainly doesn't object.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I had lying around in my notes almost since the first time I saw the movie. I was just so mad at how Martin and Simon's friends treated Simon, and I needed him to be happy. I may end up doing a second part of this where Bram yells at Simon's friends for treating him badly.  
> I hope you liked it :) This is technically both book and movie canon, but in my opinion Simon was treated worse in the movie so it might be slightly more movie verse, idk.


End file.
